Clair de Lune
by Sansy
Summary: While struggling find the prince of her life, Kagome coincidently bumpes into him. Getting to know him better, Kagome falls in love with her prince! SesXKag!
1. The Start of Sweet Dreams

Clair de Lune

by Sansy

**The start of sweet dreams**

**A/N**

This is my latest fic.. If you don't include Scent of dusk, that is. Please read and review.

* * *

_and the prince gently kissed the sleeping princess, waking her from the death sleep. She felt like she had loved him al her life. They soon... _

Kagome read out loud, in a quiet voice. She was a fourth grader now, but she still loved fairytales. She also loved those handsome princes. She sighed, satisfied. Few boys came in her sight. they were playing soccer, and they were serene... One kicked, and the ball came right at her, without enough time to dodge it. She felt being pulled, falling off the bench. Soon she found herself in a boy's arms.

"Uh...Uh?"

She stared up at the boy. His gold eyes locked with hers for a moment. He had cold, unalterable gold orbs, yet it was beautiful. She blushed, standing up, and regained her balance. He did not move, except to put his arms back to his sides. He stepped back, to the darkness of shadow. Only his cold, golden orbs glittered.

"...you are the one." He said, his attractive red lips slowly moving. His face was white, rather pale. And he had grayish silver hairs that reached his shoulders. He reached for back of his neck, and with both hands, pulled up a glittering necklace. He gently folded it, and handed it to Kagome. She pulled it up.

"Why.. are you giving me this?"

"...I just felt that you are the one." He simply replied, his eyes narrowing, like he was smiling. He took a few step back, and he disappeared to the infinite darkness, not leaving a trace.

"Uh! th-thank you for today!" She hesitatly yelled, sensing a soft whisper that caressed her ears.

_You're welcome..._

* * *

Bbb-bp- Bbb-bt

Kagome grabbed the alarmclock. She turned it off, without an ounce of hesitation.She turned her drowsy head, opening her eyes to the world that greeted her with piercing light.

"Nnnnng..." Slowly, she rose from her bed, unbuttening her pajama. She changed her clothes, into school uniform, and looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her backpack,walked out of her room, but soon came back and grabbed a silver glittering necklace.

"Almost forgot." She said, putting it on. It matched well with her uniform. Humming, Kagome walked out of her room. Piercing light of sun still lingered, making a soft barrier of light around her room, like it was pleading for Kagome to come back.

"Ahh. What a nice day."

The cresent moon on her chest, linked to her necklace, glittered as it caught the shining sunlight.

* * *

**A/N**

Please read and review. No flames.

Nya I am so full of stupid ideas. Well, even though this was my friend, AKARI chan's idea... well, bye bye, and

please,

click

this

button!

I  
I  
v  
v


	2. The strange Rumor and the first day

Clair de Lune

by Sansy

**Chapter two:**

**The Strange Rumor and the First Day

* * *

**

"Attention, students. We have a transfered student. Introduce yourself, Kagome."

"Hello, Everyone! I am Higurashi Kagome. I hope I am not too rude. 'Cause I am sometimes." She said politly, bowing. Her long, black hair streamed down. Her brown eyes glittered as she looked around the room. Some boys were flushing at her beauty, and she smiled at them. They turned rose-red.

"Go sit down, Higurashi."

"Hai!"

She sat down, and the class began. A girl beside her poked her and gave her a note. It said:

_Hello, Kagome. I'm Sango. Welcome to our school. Some girls will be mean at you,because you're so pretty. But I won't. So don't worry.'Kay? Wanna be friends?_

Kagome reread the note with amazement, and nodded to Sango with a flowing smile of hers. Sango smiled back. They were being friends soon, and for a socializer like Kagome, this was such a great thing. Kagome gazed at the window, and saw a flicker of glittering something. It was hair.. a long ones, connected to a boy...

_Who...is that?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome spent all her recess searching for that boy. But he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, sitting on a bench. Then she saw Sango running toward her. She stood up, running toward her also. Then she crashed into somebody.

"S-sorry! I wasn't looking.." She turned her head to look, and her eyeswidened. The boy she bumped into had glittering silver hair, and golden eyes... She thought he was somehow familiar. He frowned, and pulled up Kagome as he stood up. She still stared at that boy, not believing what she was seeing. As if the gaze was disturbing, the boy frowned once again. He had white- rather pale face, most of his face cascaded by his long hair. Finally, as if he has read Kagome's mind wishing to hear his voice, He opened his lips.

"What.. are you staring at? Have you seen a male for first time?" unlike his femine appearance, he had dark and deep masculine voice. Yet it was charming.

"N--nothing. You look like a person I know." She stuttered, realizing she was constantly staring at him. He just walked away.

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango came by. Kagome shook her head hard, and smiled at Sango, yet her smile was somewhat umcomfortable.

"...Okay...Let's go in..."

* * *

"God! Is that really? Goshies, I know! He's such a freak. He is just so handsome, but still a freak."

"Freak? Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked the girls, gossiping about somebody.

"Oh, it's about Sesshomaru, a guy with long hair. He's a freak."

"Why freak?"

" 'Cause he does not like girl's-or anyone's attention at all. He's just too creepy. And yesterday, He beated two boys twice of his size just because they picked on him for his hair color."

"..." Kagome remained silent, thinking how this 'Sesshomaru' will act if he heard about them saying he's a freak. Gosh, what pain it was.

" Hey! FREAK! Did you dye that pretty hair of yours, girly?"

"Is your mother and father freaks, too? "

"If you say another word, I'll make you regret the day you met me." The dark voice said in almost a whisper. The whisper was not because he was afraid, but because he was holding back his anger.

"Yeah? Come and get us, freak!"

Only light footsteps were heard, and soon only thing heard was cries of mischievious boys.

"I told you I was going to make you regret."  
Deadly voice was heard.

"Hn.." Boys moaned, not moving a muscle. The standing one walked away briskly, not fearing the punishment that will land upon him.

Briskly...

* * *

**A/N**

Hello, everyone on earth! I am here once again!

I am so thankful for my bestest friend who gave me the idea of my fanfic, AKARI chan! She's a member of SS, so she's an authoress! I am most thankful for her!

and I love everyone who reads this fanfic eventhough they don't mail me! _Danke,_ everyone!

click

this

button!

I  
I  
I  
V  
V


	3. The Whisper to the Little Girl

**A/N: **Hello, here we are again. All the explanation I can manage is below, at the ending AN, so go ahead and read... But no skipping the story! The story might provide something you've want to know, or an answer to your question. Please read and review.

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

**by Sansy**

**Chapter 3: The whisper to the little girl

* * *

**

**little girl**

click-

"Sesshomaru? Welcome home." A gentle voice of a woman greeted him. It was Sesshomaru's mother, Luna.

"Yes..."

"Oh, my! Where's all that bloodstain from? Did you fight again?"

Sesshomaru kept his silence while walking up the stairs. No one understood him. No one. That was the reason why he was so afraid of having close friends. Afraidof what they'll find out, afraid of what they'll do to him...Afraid.

* * *

"Ne, Sango. Who's Sesshomaru?"

"Uh, he's-"

A loud crash was heard in front of them, and a boy with silver hair, the one who bumped into Kagome, landed on his back.

" ugh..."

"That's him." Sango whispered. Sesshomaru just walked away.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, running to catch him up. Sango dropped her jaw in disbelief.

He only looked back with his irritated look, and Kagome only could speak out his name once more, not knowing what to say.

Sesshomaru started to look at her from head to toe, and stopped at her neck when he saw the cresent moon necklace. He gripped it.

"This necklace...where did you get it?" He frowned in disbelief, pulling her necklace harder.

" A-a boy gave it to me...the one with silver hair like yours..." She said almost in whisper, making Sesshomaru's eyes go wider. He frowned again, and letting go of the necklae, he ran.

"Wha-what's wrong with him?"

"No clue." Sango shuddered.

* * *

_Gasp..huff..huff.._

Sesshomaru leaned at the front gate, gasping for breath. He laid his hand on the iron gate. His long nails made a scratching sound as he pulled his fingers up and made a fist.

'I rather hoped...to never see her again...'

* * *

Kagome thought over how Sesshomaru reacted when he heard Kagome answering. She was beginning to worry why he did that. Why he had those glittering golden eyes...why he had those long silver hair..

She retraced the memories of hers containing the memory of that mysterious boy...It was somehow painful, retracing a now dead memory.

Rrrrr-Rrrrr-

She picked up the phone slowly, answering with a helpless tone.

"hello?"

_Kagome? This is Sango. You looked pale, so I called to check on you... Are you all right? _

"I'm fine... Thanks... I was just tired."

_Hm...oh, and be careful. All the girls are out for you! _

"huh? why?"

_'Cause, you know, that Sesshomaru guy you bumped into? The fanclub of his are mad at you just bacause you bumped into him! _

"Oooooooooooh..." She slumped down helplessly, sighing. She thought she was just getting along with her new classmates, but now this.She

couldn't help but sighing.

_Kagome? Get a grip, girl!" _

"I'll talk to you later. bye."

Click-

Kagome tucked her knees, pulling out the silver nacklace. She looked at it helplessly, and let it go. It fell like a useless piece of string, pleading for thr return of triumph just a while ago on Kagome's fingers. She sobbed silently, not able to hold back tears. They were flowing without reason.

One of droplets of tears caught the silver cresent moon and dangled there for a while. Then it let go, lack of strenght.

Kagome was not the girl whol shouted at the boys who picked on his brother, nor the girl who introduced herself bravely in front of her claamates; she was just a little girl, scared by booming thunder...

_She was just a little girl.

* * *

_

**Whisper**

"Ahh! I See! So he's a senpai at our school?"

_"Yeah. His lastname is unknown...but he is a senior. Well, for us, that is."_

" 'Kay. Thanks, Sango."

"Anytime."

click-

Kagome sighed with delight. Finally. Finally she met someone with a memory of the silver necklace. Perhaps this Sesshomaru was a brother or friend of the boy's...? Kagome was very happy. The melancholy that seemed to be surrounding her was nowhere to be seen. Now warm caress of the midday sun was delicatly touching her.

Kagome bit her lower lip, stopping the scream that was about to burst out of her mouth.

_Finally... I can get the mystery solved. And I'll find that boy... or he's a guy now._

She walked toward the bookshelf, reaching for a old storybook once most beloved by her. The sleeping beauty... She could feel her heart being filled with delight again, sweet pain of waiting spreading through her body. She felt so light-headed. She felt like...she was floating in the mere air.

She could imagine a beatiful prince kneeling beside her, taking her hand to slightly caress his lips. She could feel it all... Every pain being erased from her memory that ever existed. Blank-minded, only thinking about the beautiful prince in white horse...only hers. She was not a princess nor a daughter of nobleman, more or less not a high position.

Still, she felt sweet venom spreading over her body like she had just been hit by Cupid's golden arrow of love.

She could feel it...

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his bed, leaning on the wall. He held something out... a silver necklace, that seemed to have a missing piece. With his thin fingers, he drew a cresent moon beside the necklace's oval-shaped hanging.

"The missing piece..."

Unlike his feminine appearance, his voice was deep and masculine, yet it was intoxicating. He lookes at the melancholy with somewhat melancholy, his face showing no expression of it. Though his half-closed, catlike golden eyes showed likes of them.

Someone knocked, and he quickely hid the piece into his bedsheet. It was his mother, Luna.

"Sesshomaru-kun...? Are you all right? You didn't eat any dinner..."

Sesshomaru nodded, withdrawing his eyes from the unexpected visitor. Luna smiled, seeing his pale, thin fingers searching inside the bedsheet for the silver belonging. His mother giggled softly like a little girl.

"Yasamaru san is coming home next Wednesday. He just called."

"Father...?" Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper, quickly turning his head to face Luna. His long hair streamed in that rapid action. Luna smiled warmly like the sunlight, and nodded.

"Goodnight, Setsu-kun." She said.

"Father's coming home..." He said in small voice which ony he could hear.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello, here I am again. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Those are why I enjoy being an authoress. A lot of people said to lenghten the chapters, so here it is, one lenghty chapter. Or is it? I combined two chapters together to make a bigger one. I have no idea how long I should make this to be, so tell me, please. Oh, and someone(I don't remember his/her penname...) said how could I call Sesshomaru a freak... Well, explanation for that is one of my secret plans to make Sesshomaru like Kagome more than ever. There you go, you have it now(smile). Please read and review.


	4. The Rescue

**Clair de Lune **

**by Sansy**

**

* * *

**

**A/N **

Si-chan (that's me): Hello. I am here again! I'm sorry I'm late. I thought about this episode for a long time! And not spoiling the chapter and let it out, Sesshomaru sama is so good at being the role of prince where he rescues Ka-chan... . Oh, and this chapter has kind of OOCness for Sesshomaru, but for sake of this story, I have to! Oh, yeah, and Ms/Mr. Somebody, I'm sorry for calling Sesshomaru a freak, but he is not, and I know. He is not one, and Kagome will prove that... oops!

Sevi(My pet talkative wolf): Oh, Sansy, you baka! You might spoil the future story!

Si-chan : For the first time, you're right.

Sevi: Kagome will be hurt a li- (Si-chan seals his mouth with a duck tape...) Ump! Umph!

Si-chan: ; all, right, then! Let's start the chapter.

* * *

Clair de Lune

chapter 4. The Rescue

by Sansy

* * *

"Gaaaah! I can't wait untill Monday to ask him! I  
have to ask him myself!"

Kagome said, in a frustrated tone.

She was walking the whole day in her room to

spend time.

But the time won't just go fast.

In her hand, she was clutching an adress,

which was Sesshomaru's.

She wore her jacket;

she impatiently pulled them together.

Her ebony hair cascaded over her shoulder

as she moved, but she brushed them over her  
shoulder.

Still clutching the adress, she ran downstairs,

yelled that she was going out, and slammed the door shut.

The sound echoed through the room.

"Sesshomaru I'm going to go and buy some grocery. Why don't you take a walk?"

His mother asked, not able to watch her son blankly staring at the ceiling.

He slowly turned his head,

not letting a single hair move.

He nodded, acknowledging what she meant.

He put on his extra blouse on,

for it was chilly outside.

He declined his head slightly to his mother as a sign of permission,

and she just smiled.

He closed the door.

* * *

"Nnnng! Where in seven hells does this person live! I can't find it!"

She grunted,

stomping her foot onto the ground.

She coughed at the sandwind she made,

and turned around with a disgusted face

as she heard a loud, wolfy whistle.

"Whew Where 'ya goin', cutie?"

It was a long,black haired,and sun-glassed guy.

She looked disgusted.

It was a narrow alley,

so she had nowhere to run.

He grabbed her by the wrist,

and Kagome felt a chill going down her spine

as his sticky hand touched her.

"How much? 100,000 yen?" He said.

Kagome felt a surge of anger through her,

and stomped his foot as hard as she could.

He let go of his hand, cursing.

She felt her heart beating as fast as it could,

and also a disgust that she wanted to scrub her right wrist where he touched her.

He was that disgusting.

"Stuff it, hentai!"

She said, trying to run past him,

but hentai grabbed her hand.

Hentai put a hankerchief on her nose,

what she assumed as sleeping pills.

She took it off her mouth and yelled,

"HEEEEEEELP!"

Before she fell into the dark slumber of agony,

she saw the hentai's grip loosening,

and someone with white hair landing quietly beside her.

"Inu...yasha...?"

* * *

He heard a scream,

and noticed that it wasn't so unfamiliar.

He ran as fast as he could to where he heard the screaming.

He saw someone making a girl fell into sleep,

and the girl was familiar.

The girl he bumped into...Kagome Higurashi.

He ran toward him, dodged his punch,

and kicked him in the stomach.

He was able to hear him curse;

he waited untill the guy fell onto the ground,

and loosen the grip on her.

He tenderly lay her in his arms,

checking her pulse.

It was a little fast, but it was normal.

He sighed in realief, holding her up.

She murmured in unconsciousness,

which made Sesshomaru frown in painful notion.

"What...?" He said.

* * *

**A/N**

Si-chan : So the story goes. I did this this way because I am too lazy to write them... Sorry! I wil try to write more... Please read and review.


	5. Some Answers

**A/N **Hello, everyone... sigh this chapter came into my head faster than before, but I wanted to kill some people of curiosity... laugh I am so greatful that so many people leave reviews, logged in or not. That's all that keeps me up for to writing the ff. Sesshomaru will show some out-of-character-ness, but well. sigh with happiness Let's start!

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

**by Sansy**

**Chapter 5: Some Answers**

* * *

Kagome awoke with a little headache, and groaned. Her pillows scented of fresh clothes; had her mother changed the sheets? She soon realized she was lying in the bed of white, when she knew her bed was pink. She stood up, and saw a room which was ten thousand times neater than hers, which she knew wasn't hers. And this room was strangely cold, even though every warm thread of golden light spread on her body.

"Are you awake?" A cold voice barely whispered as a croak. When Kagome turned around, there he was again, the boy in her sweet daydreams and memories. Kagome groaned in the pressure that she put on upon her curiosity. She couldn't help but to start asking questions. For a socializer like Kagome, the questions were unbearable.

"Why do you know about the necklace? Why did you ran away then? Why am I here? Why--" Kagome started to spill, and Sesshomaru held out a hand in meaning of a little recess between her questions. He walked toward her, and took something from his own neck. it was a similar necklace to Kagome's, only that it's the remaining part of the moon, cascaded by the shadow.

"That's..."

"You are correct. It is the remaining part of the necklace." He said cooly, his voice keeping an even tone. He took Kagome's hand and put the glittering belonging. Kagome flinched when his cold fingers reached her. He nimbly drew back quickly, noticing her uncomfortableness. He brushed the silver bangs aside of which that were in his view. Kagome found it surprising that the Kagome's necklace and his were one combined.

He took his part back softly, clasping into his hand. He found Kagome staring admiringly at him, flushing. He let out a soft, meaningless chuckel. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. Kagome was tugging on him like a little girl. When he looked down, she carefully asked again. "Why am I here and where am I?"

"This is my house, and you fainted... remember?"

She remebered being taunted by some hentai, and that somebody with white hair landing beside her. "That was you! Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" And she seemed to remeber something, and looked at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "You ... didn't do anything weird to me, did you?"

"If you define weird as 'putting a strange girl in my bed to sleep there', yes. The other part, no, because I have no interest in females."

"Phew..."

"...?" He gave her a questioning look, and looked out the window. When he found someone out the window,he growled, and ran out the room."Eh...?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru ran down the stairs, never tripping on his steps. He flung open the door, and kicked someone who was outside. It was all so fast, it was like watching a movie about lightenings.

Soon after when Kagome ran down also and was greeted by Eisenkai, Sesshomaru's elder brother(whom she guessed), she saw someone with same whitish-silver hair, but this one without silver glitter. He was cursing and was struggling to get out of Sesshomaru's grip. When Kagome saw him, she yelled out his name. "INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru glared at her. She felt a chill running down her spine when she met his freezing gaze. He kicked Inuyasha again, nocking him unconscious. Then he jumped off him, to his elder brother's side. He was still grimacing. "Oh, my, Inuyasha-kun, are you all right?" He ran to his half-brother's side. He made a sad, but lecturing face to Sesshomaru, who but turned his gaze.

"I'm fine, Eisenkai." He spat. Sesshomaru left a glance at Kagome and inuyahsa, and went inside the house. "Sesshomaru... urr, senpai." Kagome followed Sesshomaru inside, and found him leaning on a dark corner of the house. His golden orbs glittered with something like tears. "Hey... are you crying?" Sesshomaru turned his gaze away, and Kagome could not say anything. When he regained his balance, he sighed.

"Now my troublesome brother is back... " He sighed again, " we won't be so quiet again." He turned around and gazed at Kagome. Kagome smiled suddenly without reason, and she saw corner of his mouth twitch.

"And now," he said, an evil grin appearing on his face, " it's my turn to ask."

* * *

"So... you just moved here?" I asked, and she just nodded, smiling. _No words included, hm? _I turned my head at Higurashi-san's touch of my hair. She was looking at it admiringly, and let go of it as soon as my gaze hit hers. She smiled apologizingly, and entwined her finger with her long tresses. I took my own hair, and stared at it. _Somehow... _I thought. _Somehow she and I have a strange connection..._

"Are you done?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, and I shook my head no. "Well, then." She said, standing up. "I will tell you more tomorrow. Tomorrow is schoolday, remember?" _Oh. _I nodded, and smiled slightly at her funny face. She tapped my shoulder two times, and started walking out the door. An idea just popped up in my head.

"Higurashi-san," I reached for my coat, "it's late; I will walk you."

* * *

So we ended up walking together to her house. Then when we got there, I saw a girl with long hair like Higurashi-san's...I mean, Kagome's... as she taught me to call her. Kagome called her 'Sango', and she ran to the 'Sango'. Two talked for a minute, and squealed. Sango looked at me, and her smile suddenly faded; I was like an unexpected guest, a borrowed rice sack.

She whispered to Kagome, and Kagome answered something cheerfully. Then she bid her valediction to me and Sango. I turned, and headed for home. Cold early spring breeze brushed against my cheek with the silver tresses. Sparrows danced so freely up in the air. _Would I be free of touting and hatred if I were one?_

I headed for my home.

* * *

Kagome fell on her pink bed, and rubbed her face on it. "It's so good to be on you, bed" She yawned. She yanked back her jacket and threw it onto the desk. Sleep was coming to her earlier than usual. It may be because of the unusual **trip** that she took. "I wonder what questions he will ask me tomorrow..." She yawned again, and fell into a delicious slumber.

* * *

We part now, now at this night under the bright moon,

our hands clasping together in valediction.

What will I do when everyone joyously celebrate the sakura

with their families and lovers... whom I am without.

What shall I do?

**

* * *

**

**A/N **hello, this is Sansy. enjoyed yourselves?Oh, yeah, andreally, Sesshomaru didn't do anything to Kagome except to put her in his bed. " a borrowed rice sack" is an old saying in Korea, and it means something that does not belong. Yeah, you'd probably ask why he was a borrowed sack, Sesshy was, because he was taunted too much, he was like a cliche, a forgotten person, a frea...k... '-';; well, we can go on and on. But still, it's not that I hate him, (which I don't... he is my fav. character) but it's something that is needed to form a relationship between these two. And somebody complained.. or just said that inuyasha appeared. Yes, he did, and he is totally going to mess up the relationship between them. Well, you know, there's a pronoun in Korea (yep, I talk about it all the time) that says, 'the ground hardens after a rain' and it means that the relationship between two will be more strongly bonded after something difficult that they experienced together. And yeah, I know, why would he want to interfere? Hell-oh, can't you see the genre? Angst and Romance. Angst is what I want to put in inuyasha's troubles in. Plain Romance is just too fancy. Arigato for reading all my reviews and Ja ne!


	6. The peekers

**A/N Ahh, I think a ten million sorries won't do...

* * *

**

**Clair de Lune**

**by Sansy**

**Chapter 6: Peekers

* * *

**

"Sessho-maru!" Kagome whispered with delight. Sesshomaru looked up from his canvas to find a familiar perky face an inch away from his own. Kagome withdrew, came to his side, and tried to remember something. Sesshomaru chuckled to find Kagome reddening with effort. Then she whispered which came out almost as a hiss."...senpai..."

" 'Sesshomaru' is fine." He lightly muttered, wetting his brush once more with blue paint. Kagome laughed, making Sesshomaru almost grin.

"What'cha painting?" Sesshomaru's lips thinned with a question, wondering what it was himself. He stopped himself to look carefully at the painting. "... a moon...I guess..." He tilted his head to one side, wondering, silver locks falling to his neck and cheek. Kagome also stared at the painting, but was puzzled by his way of painting.

"I don't get it... I'm not critic kind of person."

"It's all right... my paintings are meant to puzzle people, anyway." Sesshomaru smiled at the painting, narrowing his eyes mischievously.

"Really?"

"No. Of course not. Paintings are meant to reveal hidden feelings... but I think they're hiding, too..." He made a mischievous, demonic smile to Kagome, and stood up. He dipped his brushes in a water-filled dish, and took off his apron. For a second, Kagome thought she had seen a smile upon his pale lips, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Are you... hiding?" Kagome asked, bending over to see his face. He stared at Kagome with softened eyes, but soon turned away.

"What do you mean, 'h_iding'_?" He sighed, pulling off the ribbon from his ponytail. (_He knows what I mean. Yet he hides it... why?) _Kagome thought. She touched her chin slightly in habit of thinking. "Kagome, arn't you going?" He said, pulling her wrist.

"Coming!" She yelled.

* * *

"Hmmm, it doesn't seem like they do, Miroku." Sango muttered, peeking into the empty art room as Sesshomaru turned off the light. "They're just friends, remember? Sesshomaru-kun doesn't have any friends, so it looks like the two are going out tog-- ahh, HENTAI!" 

--slapp--

"Sango-san, certainly. They are friends. So to celebrate that, let's go out to--"

"NO."

"Aw, but why?"

"NO!" Sango yelled, and walked away. Miroku followed, only to get slapped more.

* * *

**A/N: ahh, please forgive me if it's too short. I know... but the next chapter will be longer, I swear. I have so many things to do on computer, like art trade... and such... so yes... **


	7. Sweet and Bitter

**A/N: **Gaah, I suck at updating things. I'm sorry... bit of OOCness that Sesshy show.

* * *

Clair de Lune 

by Sansy

Chapter Seven: Sweet and Cold.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, come on!" yelled Kagome, looking back for the tenth time to find apathetic Sesshomaru falling behind. Kagome ran to his sides, and pulled his arm. "Come on! Let's get on the ferris wheel!" Sesshomaru lightly grunted, and slowly followed Kagome. 

Sesshomaru wasn't the least bit interested in going to an amusement park with Kagome, Sango and Miroku and look like it's a double date. But last night, Kagome insisted in a puppy manner so cutely and so desperatly that it was hard for Sesshomaru to refuse. Sesshomaru had to say 'yes' in vain, and to Kagome's great delight, he didn't have the adittude of being forced.

So today, here he was, going to an amusement park with people who he didn't know very well. He clearly showed great apathy, but Kagome showed no feeling of being disturbed by it. Sesshomaru awoke from his thoughts upon Kagome's tug, and lowered himself into the ferris wheel. Once he was inside, he propped his chin on one arm, and vacantly stared outside. Kagome's excited tone became the background long ago.

He thought about his late father... how he died, how he looked so pale all the time although he always smiled at his son...

And that ungreatful woman who was the cause of all this...Izayoi. Sesshomaru swore he would, by any chance, call her his mother. She was the cause why Takemaru shot Sesshomaru's father and made him die in the hospital...

And how he died like a butterfly, not even shedding a tear.

About ten minutes had passed when a butterfly came in through a open window. Sesshomaru stared at its blue form, thinking. His eyes were half-shut dreamily. Kagome stood up excitedly, and tried to catch the butterly. It was just out of her reach, and when she walked near Sesshomaru, the car tilted and shook. Losing her balance, Kagome fell, yelling out in surprise.

* * *

"Ahh, Sango-san, finally our ROMANTIC moment has arrived!" said Miroku, clasping his hands in a excited manner. He inched toward Sango, who pushed herself tighter against the wall. 

"Only if we sat together with Kagome-chan and Sesshomaru! It was your stupid idea of leaving them alone, even though they have no feelings for eachother other than friendship!" Sango yelled, waving her fist.

"Hmm, really?" said Miroku, returning to his poetry book."it says that boy/girl friendship may just as easily turn into a love... it says so here in the book...

How to attract lady's love.."

"Are you 100 sure that you're not a hentai? Because hentais read those kind of book... and besides, you have a lolita complex..."

"How rude! I do like young ladies, but I do not have a loli-com.!" He said. He glanced up, and as soon as he did, his eyes widened. Turning to Sango, he leered.

"You said Sesshomaru and Kagome-san doesn't have feelings for eachother? hm, see for yourself, they do!" he said, pointing up. Indeed, there was something that would make Sango's eyes widen about a centimeter.

* * *

Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru's face was an inch away from her own, and their bodies were so close... Kagome's raven locks fell on Sesshomaru's shoulders and face. Both were speechless. Sesshomaru was surprised, and Kagome, of course, was utterly embarrased. Through Kagome's head, tons of thoughts and possibilities swam through. Their lips have as well as met while she fell on him... 

Sesshomaru was first to move, and he struggled up. He lightly pushed Kagome off him, who scrambled to her seat without a word. He raked through his long hair, sighing.

"That was close..." he muttered under his breath, frowning.

"I.." Kagome hung her head, her face reddening by the minute. "The butterfly..." was all Sesshomaru could make out of her sentence. "I'm sorry." she said. Sesshomaru knew she didn't do it on purpose, but he was sure that she was utterly embarrased. He gave her a slight nod.

* * *

After they got off the ferris wheel, neither of them was speaking. Even after they met Sango and Miroku a few minutes later, all they could give was a slight nod. Sango and Miroku seemed to know what had happened, because they avoided speaking about anything romantic. The day passed without word. 

After Sango and Miroku said their valedictions, they left Sesshomaru and Kagome before they could say anything (not that they would say anything). As Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the spot, Sesshomaru tugged her arm. She flinched, and Sesshomaru withdrew his arm.

"It's not your fault... don't worry..." He said. Then he left, leaving flushed Kagome alone.

A sweet taste lingered in his mouth, a sweet, but cold taste...

* * *

AN: sorry for the great delay. I lost all data on my computer so it took me such a long time to type EVERYTHING up again. and here we go, a little romance. 


	8. Dream

**NA: **nyaha! Faster this time…please read and review. A little more of OOCness from Sesshy. But don't worry, I won't kill him.

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

**By Sansy**

**Chapter 8:**

**Dream**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru looked out the window of his room. His head was keep replaying the last night's incident, as he called it, and irritated him. He hadn't been able to concentrate for the last two hours. Worksheets lay in front of him, all the answer spaces blank.

Sighing, he tilted his chair back in a troubled manner. As his silver locks fell behind his back, he brought his hand up to his lips. His lips were cold, as usual, and bore completely no scent of sweetness.

Suddenly, Kagome's flushed face crossed Sesshomaru's eyes, making him blush slightly. He lost the balance of his chair and fell backward. He grunted when he found himself on the floor. Lifting himself, he ruffled his long silver locks. The threads of silver fell in front of his face, making him look somewhat like a silver-haired lion. He picked up his chair.

"Sesshomaru!" called his mother, "it's a call from a girl named Sango!"

Sesshomaru frowned. _Why from that girl?_

Despite his complains, he walked downstairs to hear an ear-splitting yell from Sango.

"Did you REALLY do that?" was her first sentence.

"Do what?" said Sesshomaru, annoyed.

"Did you really kiss her?" she said boldly, and Sesshomaru was speechless for a second.

"No." said Sesshomaru, and he was about to slam the phone's disconnect button when Sango laughed.

"HA! Take that, Miroku! They didn't do it!" was what Sesshomaru heard over the phone. Followed by Miroku's groan of defeat, Sango asked another question.

"So what happened, then?"

"She was trying to catch a butterfly… then she lost her balance… you can imagine the rest yourself. Farewell." Sesshomaru jabbed the disconnect button, and sighed.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day…"

* * *

The next day when Sesshomaru entered the classroom, Kagome was being taunted by other girls. Since he had the experience of what will happen when he help a girl, he kept his silence.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you help your girlfriend over there?" said a boy named Tomo. Sesshomaru looked up.

"Get out of the way, you're blocking my view." He said coldly.

"Goooood mooooooorrrrrning, Sesshomaru!" someone called out, and when Sesshomaru turned around, and he saw Kikyo. He withdrew his gaze. Soon enough, someone wrapped their cold arms around his neck. To his annoyance, it was Kikyo again. He brushed her arm off wordlessly and started writing down the assignments. "Hey, love, is it true that you and Higurashi is going out?" said Kikyo, blocking his view.

"No." he said. He shoved her out of the way and scribbled down the rest of what was on the chalk board. After the teacher entered the door, Kikyo was thrown a pencil at, and Sesshomaru finally had his peace back. While the lesson, he couldn't concentrate on anything else than the incident two days ago. He could still feel that sweet and bitter taste of something he possibly felt that day. So was it true, then? Did they really kiss?

Sesshomaru shook these notions out of his head and noted things that the teacher said. He barely managed to get all the important things what the teacher said, and when the lesson was over and the class had a short break, he buried his face in his folded arms and pled himself for a nice rest. Then when he was about to close his thoughts from the world, a tap interrupted him.

"What?" he said, before he was checking that it was Kagome. He gasped a little, and sat up. Kagome blushed and took a step back before stating her business.

"Can I… borrow your notes? I dozed off… um…" she stuttered, and before she could find the right word, Sesshomaru shoved his notebook to Kagome's arms. He had that blank, I-don't-care-take-it-if-you-want look on his face. Kagome grabbed it, and walked hastily toward her desk. Not much sound was heard from her except her scribbling into her notebook. After a five minute or so, she returned the notebook with a hasty bow. Sesshomaru just put it in his desk.

After three more lessons, it was time for lunch. As soon as the bell rang, Sesshomaru exited the classroom and stepped outside. Sakura petals were now out of season, and they were mere trace of the sweet dream that bloomed early spring. Now their triumphant faces were ruined under people's careless steps, and ripped into pieces.

They were ruined dream of the spring.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up from his nap when he heard a scream. He switched his eyes to the place where he located Kagome, being bullied by few other girls. It took him a few minutes until he decided to help her. He rose from his chair and went to where she was being bullied.

He snatched a hand that was about to hit Kagome's cheek

"That's very fair, four against one." said Sesshomaru, whipping off the girl's hand. The girls ran away, shrieking. He dragged Kagome to the nearby water fountain. "Wash your face, Kagome. You look like a mess." He said. Kagome slowly did as she was told. She grabbed hold of her necklace.

"It's not ruined… thank goodness." She said. To Sesshomaru's surprise, she wasn't worrying about herself, but the necklace.

"Idiot! That necklace can be ruined all it want, aren't you worried about yourself?"

"No. Not really." She said. Sesshomaru sighed, and turned away.

"You should really take care of yourself more." He muttered, and continued on his way.

"Yeah." said Kagome. A small smile spread across Sesshomaru's face.

_Perhaps it wasn't a ruined dream, after all._

_

* * *

_

AN: This chapter was a mere aftereffect of Kaa-chan and Sesshy's "date". I will post REAL episode later. Nyan, sorry. Bit of Romance again.


	9. Did you come to find me?

**NA: **umm, thanks for the review. That means a lot. When I was looking over the story, I found so many mistakes… I found two run-on sentences and some that doesn't make sense. I'll try harder to get them finished quickly AND correctly. I can't procrastinate anymore, since I have readers. Still, I am an amateur. I need some inspiration to write, but I've had fewer and fewer inspirations this week. But I had a little spark in the corner of my head, since I was watching so much anime this week. In Clair de Lune, Rin is featured as Kagome's little sister. And for Kagome's mom, her name is Emiko. Oh, yeah, Lord Inutaiso's name is Yasamaru; I recently figured out. Please read and review!

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

**by Sansy**

**Chapter 9:**

**"Did you come to find... me?" **

* * *

Kagome sighed, folding the delicate fabric in half. Her mom, who heard her sigh for the tenth time, put down the towel she was folding. Kagome looked up, and found her mother making a suspicious face. Kagome quickly looked down again, and hastily continued to fold the fabric she was holding. Her mom continued to stare at her.

"Kagome, do you have something to tell me?" she finally asked, and Kagome shot her head up. She blushed, and squeezed the fabric she just finished folding. She shook, and finally slammed down the fabric onto the floor. She gasped before shouting out a question:

"MOM! How did you become to love Dad?" Kagome yelled, so loud that even Rin, her sister, peeked from her room to see what was wrong. Her mother was dumbstruck for a moment, and then she laughed like a little girl.

"Dear, dear. So that was what you were curious of? Well, I guess I was fascinated by his... err…interest. When I first met him, I thought he was cold because he hated me. But then, he started worrying about me, such as when I got bullied. He's never done that before, but later I figured out that he liked me, and he has been cold because he didn't know how to express himself. Isn't he cute?" Emiko laughed, blushing slightly. Kagome blushed along.

"Right! That's it, isn't it?" Kagome yelled, blushing bit harder. She swung her fist. Emiko stopped laughing, and stared at Kagome, round-eyed.

"What's it?" she asked. Kagome just then realized that she was overreacting, and sat down.

"Um... I just thought that Dad would be like that." whispered Kagome, fidgeting with her sleeve. Emiko made a suspicious face again, and lifted Kagome's chin.

"You like someone, don't you?" said Emiko, smiling mischievously. Kagome jumped back, yelling "ehh!" as loud as she possibly could. She was speechless for a moment. Then she jumped back to her seat. Then hastily, she nodded. She wasn't aware whether this was a love or just a mere friendship, but she had to choose either one, didn't she? So she chose love.

"Yay Kagome finally fell in love!" said Emiko, and Kagome stood up to pull her down to her seat.

"Mo—mom! Not so loudly!" she said.

"Ha! Kagome, what are you afraid of? You fell in love!"

"MOM!"

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the hall of the Sakenjyo University. His footsteps fell heavily and echoed through the empty hall. As he reached his destination, he quietly opened the door and entered. It was a lecture room, big enough to fit about a hundred people. But the only people present were people on the front, which seemed to be roughly thirty people. Sesshomaru took a seat in the last row.

The professor was giving a lecture about a speech, swishing his silver locks. His hands busily jotted down the equation on the chalkboard, making clicking noise. He was talking at the same time, explaining the equation. On his chest, there hung a nametag: Prof. Yasamaru Inutaiso. Sesshomaru just watched as the professor explained the difficult equation with deep voice. From his pocket, Sesshomaru took out a picture, half burnt off. There was a woman with beautiful silver locks, smiling. On her left, there was a man, with his name written on hastily on the photo:_ Yasamaru. _He compared the man in the picture with the professor.

"Now, who wants to solve the equation?" said the Professor, turning on his heels. Sesshomaru awoke from his thoughts upon the professor's voice. Professor made a disappointed face as he saw no one raised their hands. "No one? Then I'll pick someone randomly… Okay, you, in the back." He said, pointing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up (although somewhat hesitantly) and walked to the front. He studied the equation and picked up a chalk. Then he started to write out the process; the professor and students watched as Sesshomaru solved the equation briskly, not once stopping to think. And when he was done, the professor studied the process carefully.

"I've… never seen such equation… whose is it?" asked the professor, and Sesshomaru avoided direct eye contact.

"Does it matter?" Sesshomaru thought he sounded a little arrogant, but the professor didn't seem to mind.

"Not really, but I was just curious." The professor smiled kindly, unlike his grim appearance.

"I just solved it in my way." He said curtly. Yasamaru chuckled a bit, lowering his eyes. He noticed that Sesshomaru was wearing the Sakenjyo High School uniform. His eyes widened.

"Are you… a high school student?" gasped the professor. Sesshomaru just looked at the professor before returning to his seat. The professor laughed softly.

After the class was dismissed, professor caught up with Sesshomaru who just walked out of the lecture room.

"I never realized a high school student could solve such a difficult equation. Why did you come? Don't tell me you came solely to listen to my lectures." said Yasamaru, smiling fatherly. Sesshomaru shifted a bit.

"I came to find someone." said Sesshomaru. Yasamaru raised his eyebrows in a fascinated way.

"Did you come to find… me?" asked the professor carefully, who by the time knew that Sesshomaru was hard to talk to. Sesshomaru just looked away.

"Dad!" yelled a cheerful voice, and the professor turned. Sesshomaru looked before the professor did, and realized that it was professor's son. He knew who the boy was. He knew it before he came to Sakenjyo High School. He just turned and escaped quickly out of the hall.

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed the professor. "You came out of the hospital!"

"Yeah. Mom was busy making dinner, so I though I could walk home together. It's okay, right?" said Inuyasha.

"It's all right, son. Right, listen. Today, I found a high school student who could solve difficult equations… he's right… huh?" Yasamaru stopped as he figured out that Sesshomaru was gone, nowhere to be seen. "He was right here…anyway, he seemed to attend your school. Do you know anyone that if good at math in your class?"

"Not really… well, Kagome is."

"Kagome is good at everything in YOUR view."

"Aw, Dad, come on!"

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the street with quick paces. It was beginning to rain.

_I don't want to see your face._

He tripped, and fell. His coat billowed and spread out like wings.

_I don't want to see it._

He stood up, and leaned on the cold wall. The rain started to fell heavily; Sesshomaru found it suffocating. His hair was already wet by the rain.

_I don't want to break down in front of you._

Sesshomaru started to feel cold and numb.

_You're not my father; my mother told me so._

He felt it getting more painful to swallow and think. His legs felt useless. They bent and he fell.

_But I try so hard to make a difference… I'm powerless, after all. I want to believe… that I had a father. A kind father like you._

"Sesshomaru!" said a familiar voice. He felt being lifted up to a sitting position and leaned to the wall. A warm hand was put on his forehead. Then when he remembered a bittersweet memory, he became unconscious.

* * *

'_Father!'_

"Nn..." Sesshomaru moaned, bringing his arm up to shield his face from a blazing light that shone up from the ceiling. He tossed himself, feeling warm sheets under his fingertips. He snapped his eyes open, and raised himself. He was in a foreign room that he has never seen before. His clothing was just as he remembered; only his coat and the jacket of his uniform were on the chair nearby. He was wearing a green turtleneck.

"Hey, you woke up!" said a voice, and Sesshomaru quickly shifted his eyes to the door. There stood Kagome, with a tray that had two cups of tea. She handed one to Sesshomaru, and he obediently took it. Green tea, he thought. "I was worried, since you fell unconscious last night."

"What… happened?" he didn't believe he was saying this, but he was. He had completely no memory of coming here whatsoever…

"I found you burning up in the alley near my home, so I took you here. Oh, yeah, I called your mom. She sounded okay."

"She yelled at you, didn't she?" sighed Sesshomaru, running his hand through his long hair.

"Yeah, but that's okay. She said she'll pick you up when you're conscious." said Kagome, sipping from her cup. They were at loss of words until Rin came in.

"Hello… nii-san." She said shyly. Sesshomaru merely nodded. Rin suddenly gripped Sesshomaru's arm, hugging it tightly. "Kagome nee-chan, I'm going to marry this nii-san. He's so handsome!" She squeaked. Kagome laughed, and softly pinched Rin's cheek.

"Okay, but before you marry him, let's make him a breakfast, ne?"

"Right!" Rin agreed, following Kagome out of the room.

The breakfast at Higurashi's was not at all lonely, unlike Sesshomaru had every morning. He appreciated the bickers that Kagome and Rin made, because it made the morning fill with cheerful air.

* * *

**NA: **I hope this was long enough to be likened, since I spent two or three hours on it. This is just part of the boring stuff in the beginning of the story… climaxes will be in later episodes, like the eleventh… eh, I'm pretty good at guessing, so please expect the real romances at those times. This is a T rated fanfic, which means there won't be any… deep relationships, if you know what I mean. This is sort of like a kid's love, so don't expect any lemons. Please read and Review! -

-Sansy, 5-27-06


	10. Identity

**NA: **Thank you for your reviews! I hope I didn't run out of ideas too much… Inuyasha is in Clair de Lune, sadly (I don't like him). But since I hate him so much, I will make him miserable. I realized that I said Sesshomaru's father was dead once, so I put an excuse for reviving him. Well, I didn't revive him, but I… you'll eventually find out. Here we go.

* * *

**Clair de Lune**

**By Sansy**

**Chapter 10:**

**Identity**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru rethought of what his mother had told him over the phone after he went to amusement park with Kagome. It was enraging, to believe that his mother had lied… and he had believed that lie his whole life. Here's what he heard over the phone:

(Flashback)

"_Sesshomaru, I lied. I lied your whole life. The man you saw dying in the hospital… isn't your father." Her voice was quivering, along with boom of abreast keys. It was possible that she was drunk. She sobbed a little bit, and there were thumps of piano keys._

"_What…? Mother, did you drink again? What is this nonsense?" said Sesshomaru, who didn't try one bit to understand this._

"_It's the truth, Sesshomaru… he's alive, and he was the reason that we came to Tokyo all the way from United States." Her voice was hard to hear now, with gasps and sobs between every word. She began to sob loudly, and started to play the piano along. 'For Elise' rang loudly in Sesshomaru's ear, until the phone slipped from his grasp. His vision was getting blurry, remembering someone's voice, who he acknowledged as his father. But he wasn't real…he wasn't dead… he was somewhere in Tokyo, perhaps knowing and perhaps not knowing that his son believed that he died. Tears rolled down his cheek and dropped to the cold ground. He was sure he was crying… but why was he? _

_It was all too hard to believe. _

(End flashback)

Sesshomaru gnawed his lower lip, trying to fight back the rage that was beginning to burn again. Like a white fire, it was beginning to scorch his insides again. The life- long truth that his mother hid from him…

_But did the professor know?_

The thought struck him like a lightning, numbing his muscles and paralyzing his senses. Did the professor know? When Sesshomaru visited him for the first time, the professor treated him like a complete stranger, like he didn't know Sesshomaru… If the professor knew, he would have told him somehow… Did he know? If the professor didn't know that Sesshomaru was his son, he could never be sure if he had a father or not.

"I… have to find out, whether mother likes it or not…"

* * *

"Inuyasha! You finally got out of the hospital!" yelled Kagome, grasping Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha scratched his head, laughing.

"Yep, finally up and walking. Hey how are you, Kagome? "said Inuyasha cheerfully. Kagome chatted with him all the way to the lockers, where she found Sesshomaru. Kagome threw a greeting.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-kun!" Kagome greeted cheerfully. Today, Sesshomaru had his hair up in a loose ponytail, which made him look more feminine than usual. He noticed Kagome and turned.

"Good mo—"Sesshomaru was about to finish saying "morning" when he saw Inuyasha. He thinned his lips and grimaced slightly at Inuyasha. He just walked to the stairs. Kagome watched with troubled face as Sesshomaru disappeared behind the concrete railing.

"What a jerk! I'll tell him off later, Kagome. What was his name, Sesshomaru? C'mon. Let's go. We'll be late if we don't hurry." Growled Inuyasha, kicking his locker shut.

"O..okay…" said Kagome. She was worried. Sesshomaru have never acted this way before. Indeed, he was a bit cold, but he never ignored Kagome.

_Did I do something wrong? Why is he acting like that?_

Trudging, Kagome walked toward her locker and switched her shoes into her indoor shoes.

(In Japan or Korea, you have to wear indoor shoes before entering the "school". They have these locker things where the "outdoor" shoes are kept during the day.)

* * *

Sesshomaru was troubled. He knew Kagome was friendly, but befriending such a person was unacceptable. No, he could bet that they were more than so. When he saw their hands holding, he was disappointed. To think that Kagome, his only "friend" is a friend with a person like Inuyasha bothered his every nerve. He flipped his hair back impatiently, trying to take his mind off the pointless topic, as he called it.

_His only friend…._

Sesshomaru stopped, as if realizing something. A friend may have been a mere… fantasy of his. She may not even be her friend. She may have just talked to her because she felt bad for him being left out.

What was he to her?

* * *

AN: very late, I know. But I've been busy because I've been moving to a different house and the internet wasn't on for like, two weeks. Sorry… 


End file.
